


The Losers Club

by bokutohoe666



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutohoe666/pseuds/bokutohoe666
Summary: After the death of your younger sister, Gretchen, you vowed to destroy her killer. That's when you found the Losers club you helped them defeat It and everything was perfect after that, until It made another appearance. You'll fall in love, and fall into heartbreak.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	1. Cops and Robbers

"Beep-beep Richie." You call out as Richie continues pestering Stan. "C'mon Birdman, got no game?" He asks doing the chicken dance. You roll your eyes so far back in your head you almost see stars. You pull at Richie's collar, causing him to stumble backwards, landing in your lap.  


"Lay off, trashmouth." You say moving him off you. "All I'm sayin is, that if Stan likes this girl he keeps talking about he should do somthin!". Your heart drops as you think about it. Of course Stan wouldn't like me you think sadly as Richie tugs at some blades of grass. You and Bev have been best friends since grade school, so when you finally came to Derry High you were immediately accepted into the Losers club. You felt at home among the other weirdos. Eddie the germaphobe sick boy, Stan the OCD bird-loving Jew, Bev the beautiful slut-shamed girl, Bill the stuttering mourner (after the brutal murder of his brother Georgie), Mike the only African American in Derry, Ben the (well) largest kid in Derry, Richie the trash mouth with no sense of timing, and you. 

"G-guys, stop it! Weren't w-we gonna play c-c-cops and robbers?" Bill manages to get out over everyone. "Woah, I'm surprised you were able to talk over Richie's bullshit!" Stan yells causing everyone to double over in laughter, even Richie.

"I call being cop!" Eddie calls during team picking. "Okay, then e-everyone else is ruh-robber. Spread o-out!" You rush back from the clearing, moving towards the Kenduskeag river. "Home base is the clubhouse door! Go!" Beverly yells as Stan rushes towards where you stand, hopping out of Eddie's way like a bunny. You rush over and join his sprint to the door, moving at an almost equal pace. You both reach the door right before Eddie screams, "GOT YA!" Grabbing at Richie's palm tree print shirt. "Dang it, Eds!" He yells back moving out of his way. "Don't call me that. You take Bill I got Ben, we'll move in on Bev later." He says winking discreetly

"Damn they're a genius! Bevs screwed." Stan whispers to you as Richie flanks right, nearly toppling over, the now wheezing, Eddie. "I got her!" Richie screeches as he leaps for Bev's blouse, nearly ripping it off her body. "Well crap Tozier! I almost flashed everyone." "I don't think anyone would complain, amiright Big Bill!" "BEEP-B-BEEP RICHIE!" He screams frantically as Eddie runs behind him. You reach out your hand for Bill to grab when suddenly his foot catches on a tree root, sending him tumbling towards the ground in slow motion. "NOOOOOOOO!" You hear Stan yell from afar as Bill lands face first in a pile of leaves. "GOTCHA!" Eddie screeches as he lands smack dab on Bill's back. 

"So close." Bill whispers as he shakes his fist in the air. Suddenly everyone turns their head as something whizzes past them, knocking into Stan with a solid thud. Mike stands up, pulling Stan up with him, when everyone almost insync looks over at Ben. "Your turn, haystack!" Richie yells as Bev tears off after him, fiery red hair bouncing behind her. "Shit, shit, shit..." You hear him scream as he lumbers towards you. Eddie runs over to him, when Ben dodges out of the way, Eddie turning his head in shock. "Wow." Stan gasps as ben rushes over.

You pull him onto the door, which creaks slightly at everyone's weight. "Made it!" He yells over his shoulder to the cops. "Darn it." Eddie whispers as everyone gathers in the middle of the clearing, looking at Bill for the next directions. "P-pretty good game, e-everyone." Bill says in an almost whisper. "Same time tomorrow?" Beverly asks as she picks up her bike from the woods. "Sounds good!" You say, making your way to your spray-painted purple bike next to hers. "Yeah that's cool." Stan says walking towards you. Everyone eventually agrees (except Mike he has to help his dad tomorrow).

"Can I bike you home?" Stan asks you privately. "Sure!" You says picking up your bike, while Stan kicks back his kickstand, swinging his leg over the seat. "Follow me ok?" He says as you both start to ride away from the group your calves burning trying to keep up with Stan's insane pace.

"Woah, dude a little slower please!" You scream over the punch of the gears. Stan presses on the breaks slightly, maneuvering out of your way. "Turn left here." He says quickly, causing you to turn sharply into him, almost crashing. You struggle to stop your bike from tilting when eventually it stops. You look around and notice that your house is the other way. "Hey, where are you taking me?" You ask behind you shoulder to Stan. "The Standpipe. I need to show you something."


	2. The Standpipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Stan at the Standpipe...

"So umm... what do you want to show me?" You ask watching Stan pace back and forth in front of the birdbath. "It was right here." He says in practically a whisper. "What was right here?" You ask, concern bubbling inside of you like food poisoning. "Y/n It!" Stan yells at you, his face flushed an angry maroon color. Your head starts to spin as the memories come flooding back. Your vision goes blurry as you stumble backwards trying to find the bench. "Y/n! Y/N!" Stan voice fades as you go into the blackness.

FLASHBACK- DERRY, MAINE 1956

You walk into your simple bedroom, placing your school bags on your desk. Finally schools out. This is years before you went to school with Beverly and the Losers but not years before you met them, this was 5th grade when you went to private school, John Paul Elementary 1st-8th in Bangor Maine. 

"Mom? Can I go to the quarry with y/n?" You hear your sister, Gretchen, plead in the kitchen down the hall. "Honey, I'm not sure. Go ask your father I believe he's in the parlor." Your mom replies. Gretchen wanders down the hall past your open bedroom door. "Hey!" You say walking over to her. "I can get dad to let us go." You say winking.

Gretchen and you walk into the living room where your dad sits reading the news and smoking a cigar. "When did you get back?" He asks you as you walk over to him. "About 10 minutes ago..." you reply guiltily. "And you didn't give your good ole dad a kiss?" He asks faking a tear. "Oh boohoo..." He says as you bend down and give him a kiss on the cheek, the smoky smell overpowering his sweet colngue. "Hey, daddy?" Gretchen asks on cue. "Yes baby?" He replies watching her shift her weight from one foot to the other, her hands crossed sweetly across her middle. "Can me and y/n go swimming today?" She asks sugar coating her words as only a 5 year old could do. "Of course sugar plum. Be safe." He says looking at you. 

You shuffle through your clothing looking for your modest one piece swimsuit, your favorite one. "Y/n?" You hear a voice ask. "Yes mom?" You call over your shoulder. "Listen. After that Denbrough kid got killed and Betty Ripsom went missing, I need you to keep a very close eye on Gretchen. Don't let her out of your sight. Also be home before 7:00 ok?" "Ok mom." You say rolling your eyes does she not trust me? 

"You ready?" You say as you plop Gretchen into the basket on the front of your old bike. "Yup!" She replies cheerfully as you begin peddling, a little harder with the added weight but eventually you guys get moving. You bike down to the quarry, no one else was there, and take of your oversized t-shirt (it was your dads). "Let's go!" You yell stepping into the chilled water. Gretchen walks in after you, splashing underwater quickly after. She pops back up and splashes you in the face.

You splash around of what seemed like 2 minutes, when you realize it's almost 6:30. "Oh! Gretchen we gotta go!" You say walking over to the edge of the water. "Oh, cmon! Can't we at least have a competition?" You're very competitive so that sounds like music to your ears. "What kind of competition?" "How long we can hold our breath! I'll count to three and we'll go under. Whoever comes up first, loses!" You nod your head as Gretchen begins to count. "One," you bend down to get ready, "two," You close your eyes, "three!" You take a huge breath and go under. You grasp at some blades of lake plant as an attempt to stay under. You try to stop moving as to not use as much oxygen when your grip slips and you bob to the top, gasping for air.

You don't even bother to open your eyes, trying to wipe the water away from your lids. "Dang it, Gretchen you won." You say defeatedly. No response. No noise at all, besides annoying crickets in the distance. "Gretchen?" You say shakily, afraid to open your eyes. Maybe you think if I don't open my eyes, she won't be gone. As if doing a simple thing like that is too final, too permanent. 

You panically whip your head around, looking at the edges of the woods for a sign of the giggling kindergartener. "GRETCHEN!?" You scream as you splash through the water, suddenly stepping on something odd feeling. You look down and see the decorative flower that adorned her swimsuit. You let out a hitching sob as you run to the edge of the water. "GRETCHEN QUIT JOKING AROUND! GRETCHEN!" You screech into the falling darkness. That's how you met It.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie comes to visit

"Oh my god y/n! Are you ok?" You hear as you slowly open your eyes. You stare up at Stan's deep brown eyes, his curly hair flopped in front of his face. You suddenly let out loud sobs as Stan bends down to hug you, resting your head on his chest. You listen to his heart between your cries, his chest rising slowly then releasing.

"I'm f-f-fine." You whisper into his salmon polo, now soaked in tears. "I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about Gretchen." Stan says holding back tears. You keep sobbing as he pulls you closer, resting his head on yours tears streaming into your hair.

"It's ok." You say plainly as you pull away. "I need to get over it anyway." You whisper to yourself making Stan's eyebrows wrinkle. "Listen to me. You have every right in the world to be upset. I shouldn't have been so stupid and forgetful!" He says, his face gleaming in the lamp light. "I'll ride you home. Here." He hands you a pristinely white cloth, wincing slightly as you drag it across your eyes. 

You both ride in silence as you reach your brick house at the end of the road. "See you tomorrow?" He asks concerned. "I believe so, Stan the man. Meet me here?" You ask. "We'll bike together then. See ya!" He says biking down Up-Mile hill. 

"Y/n where were you?!" Your mom screams as you enter the poorly lit parlor, you father sitting comfortably in the easy chair and your mother standing up pacing. "I nearly called the police!" She yells. You run over to her and wrap your arms around her, fresh tears streaming down your red raw face. "Sorry mom. I lost track of time that's all." You say between sobs. Your mom peels you off of her and looks down into your eyes. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asks her concerned tone rising. "Yes, I fell and scraped my knee that's all." No one in your family ever talked about that day Gretchen died. It was as if once she was gone, time stopped. But it didn't. Time kept moving, people grew older, news changed from missing kids to back to school shopping sales, everything kept moving, except everyone in your home.

You walk into your room, plopping down on the well made bed, a soft squeak comes from the springs. You think about Stan as you begin to finally drift off, how easily he comforted you, how cute he looked when he leaned over you, how amazingly perfect he is. You finally start to fall asleep, when there's a loud bang coming from your window.


	4. The Window

You slowly rise from your bed, pulling up your soft pajama pants. You reach the window and jump at the sight of "Richie?" You ask, slowly opening the window. "Mind if I join ya?" He asks climbing in, moving swiftly out of the streets view. "I mean yeah, but what are you doing here?" You ask concerned.

You both sit down on your bed, as you await his answer. "Well, my old man and me got in a fight and he kicked me out." You let out a gasp moving your hand on top of his. "Oh don't worry, this kind of shit happens all the time. I just need a place to stay the night." You nod your head and take the comforter off the bed placing it neatly on the floor next to your closet.

Richie lays down, letting out a soft yawn, and turns on his side facing you. "Ya know Stan the man loves you, right?" WHAT?? You scream to yourself as you try to process. "Umm... are you sure?" You ask questionably. "Yup. He told me himself a couple days ago." "Wow." You say back. "Do you like him?" He asks as you scramble to find the right words. "Yup."

"Cool." He replies as he turns back to face the door. "Goodnight then, I just thought you should know." "Goodnight." You reply in the darkness. You toss and turn all night trying to wrap your head around the amazing facts Richie has just presented you. Oh dear lord Stan loves me, oh dear fucking lord. You keep repeating as the image of him bending over you at the Standpipe replays and replays, over and over and over. 

The next morning, you realize that your comforter has been gently placed back on your bed and Richie is gone. You walk tiredly into the kitchen and see that Richie is sitting at the table, next to your mom who's cooking bacon. "Oh!" You say as your mom whips her head around, resting her hand on top of Richie's head. 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! You shouldn't sneak up on someone who's alone like that!" She yells as you look down at Richie, who lifts up one hand, nails grown long and twisted, and puts up one crusty middle finger. "You'll die if you try, just like Gretchen!" He yells as blood pours out of his mouth between rotten teeth. "We all float down here, y/n l/n!" He screams when you hear a loud pop and your left staring at his empty chair.

"What're you looking at?" Your mom asks as she begins to examine where he sat. "Oh, I thought I saw a cockroach. Can I hang out with Bev today?" You ask, your eyes not leaving the chair. "Sure sweetie, just be home before 7:00." You mom replies as she pushes a plate piled full of bacon and eggs, "oh, I'm not hungry this morning." You say pushing the plate back. That part is true, Richie (It) ruined your appetite.

You put the last finishing touches on your mascara when there's a knocking at the door. "I'll get it!" You screech as you make a beeline for the door, adjusting your high waisted jeans as you run. You whip open the door to see Richie, so you promptly slam it shut. "Who was it?" Your mom yells from her bedroom. "A Jehovah's witness!" You yell back as you lock the deadbolt on the door. "Hey!" You hear him shout as you back away from the door, examining the sturdiness of it.

"What the fuck was that for?" Richie yells through the door as you reach for your dad's collectable baseball bat. "Me and Stan are out here wondering why the fuck you hate me so much." He yells again, now more muffled. You listen as feet shuffle back from the door now as you unlock it. "Hey, sorry about that." You say as Stan towers over you, face blushed a crimson color. 

"Sorry for leaving so abruptly last night, your mom came into your room to wake you up." Richie says as you swing your leg onto your bike, beginning to pedal after them. "Wait, you were at y/n's house last night?" Stan asks in an almost whispering tone. "Oh, yeah. My old man kicked me out again and she was the closest residence." He replies in a back, an English accent perfecting the last word. "Oh." He replies defeatedly. "What, you want my father to kick you out too? I think his rate is $30 an hour, 20 more if you want a fight." You giggle at his joke as you all keep racing to the Barrens.

Stan swerves slightly as he passes by the Standpipe, eyes scouring the birdbath. "Stan!" You yell as he slows down, knocking straight into you. You both tumble off your bikes, one big ball of arms and legs, landing face first into the sidewalk. Warm blood beginning to flow from your nose. "Oh shit are you guys ok?" Richie yells, throwing his bike to the side.

You sit up next to Stan, your nose pounding a warm deep throbbing pain. "Y/n I'm so sorry." Stan says looking over at your blood soaked face. "It's fine." You reply cooly. "I need an ice pack I think." You say jokingly, bringing your hand up to your nose, noticing that there's a horrible scratch across your palm, right next to the scar.


	5. Fake

FLASHBACK

"Promise m-me. If It ever c-comes back, we all will f-f-fight." You all nod as Bill finishes his speech, picking up a shard of a Coke bottle. He slices open his hand, a line of blood quickly forming. He moves on to Eddie, then Richie, then Mike, next you. Cutting swiftly but painfully, your hand begins a sharp pain, very much different from your nose. Next Stan who winces slightly as the already crimson shard slices open his skin. Like beef you think to yourself.  


PRESENT DAY

Stan grabs your other hand (the good one) and pulls you up easily, walking you over to the Barrens nearby. "I never told you what I saw did I?" He whispers in your ear, even though Richie is already at the Barrens. "You didn't." You say back, fright bubbling in your stomach im not sure I want to know you think

"I saw you." He says, making you audibly gasp. "You had been shot, laying there in a ton of blood, and I kept biking. I had this odd feeling that that wasn't you, even though we killed It we KILLED It!" He nearly screams, his eyes crazed.

You watch as he begins to cry, silently at first, then loud hitching sobs. Stopping in the street looking at the sky, hair hanging out of his face. You suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. You grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug, and kiss. A very soft kiss that was quick and painless, but a kiss nonetheless.

"Wow." He says, stopping the tears almost immediately. "Richie told me." You say as Stan stares at you blankly. "Told you what?" You stare at him in disbelief, anger rising for both him and Richie. "Umm, that you loved me? Apparently you told him a couple days ago." Stan's face drops into a confused frown, "I mean, yeah I do, I have for sometime, but I never told Richie."

You stare at him, now not out of love, but out of fear. "A-are you sure?!" You almost scream, backing away from him. "Y/n I swear on my mother's future grave I haven't told anyone." He says seriously holding up his bird watching book. "Oh my god I didn't want to believe but this morning," You tell him about Richie this morning, how he wasn't Richie.

"We need to find It before the others get there." He says running wildly towards the Barrens, one side of his polo untucked crazily. You run after him, holding up your jeans and holding down your purple blouse, now soaked with maroon blood.   
You both run into the clearing, noticing that Bill, Bev, Ben, and Eddie are already there, sitting next to Richie. "Well well well! If it isn't our lovebirds!" Richie yells as you approach the group, Eddie giggling next to him. "You're not Richie." You whisper everyone looking at you, then Stan. "What did you say?" Richie replies a look of fake shock plastered across his pale face. "YOU'RE NOT RICHIE! YOU'RE IT!" You scream as Bill leaps towards you. "W-w-what!" He screams as Eddie leans away from, now in a clown outfit face smeared with greasepaint, Richie making a groaning noise.

Stan suddenly comes out of nowhere, knocking It in the side of the face with a branch, sending It sprawling to the floor. "Get the fuck away from me!" He screams as he comes down with the branch one more time, this time It was prepared. He grabs the stick and rips it out of Stan's hand, pushing him away towards the Kenduskeag.

Suddenly It whirls on you, becoming Stan. You watch in horror as blood drips from his slit wrists, running down his hand like a river. "Are you sure you want to marry me?" He asks as he makes his way closer to you. You faintly smell rotted leaves and long dead things, underneath the pungent smell of blood. "This is what happens to good ole Stan! I'm showing you the future! YOUR future!" You gasp as It lunges for you, new blood smearing across your already stained blouse.

You dodge out of Its way, making a beeline for Stan. You wrap your arms around him tightly and bury your face in his chest, he pats your back but then pushes you off. "LOOK!" He yells as you turn around, now seeing something else. You see a girl, around 5 move towards you. Her swimsuit sticking to her body (missing a flower), deep red blood flowing from her temple. Gretchen. You think as her purple lips part to reveal rotted teeth. 

"Mommy told you to watch me! I thought you loved me." She yells softly, her voice choked by water. "No I do love you, Georgie!" Bill screams from the opposite side of the clearing. You're not Gretchen you think as you quickly grab a stick from your side. "I'm going to kill you, Gretchen. I'm going to stab you in the heart and your going to die a long, painful death!" You screech as you lunge at It.

It runs back, transforming into Pennywise the clown, making its way to the sewers. "Don't let It get away!" Bill screams as he runs after It. Suddenly, It disappears in the mouth of the sewer, stopping Bill dead in his tracks. "I thought we killed It." Eddie whispers next to you now. "Why did you say you were going to kill Gretchen? It was a werewolf?" Bev asks moving over to you two. "I saw Gretchen." You say suddenly feeling exhausted. You sit down, Stan sitting next to you, and lean your head on his shoulder. You close your eyes as Stan plays with your hair. Eddie reaches for his fanny pack, looking in it for bandages.


	6. Wounds

"It's got Richie." Stan whispers next to you. Panic wells up inside you as Eddie puts gauze on your, obviously broken, nose. "It's fine." You say pushing Eddie off of you. "It doesn't hurt that bad," You say bringing one shaky hand up to your face, re-examining the cut. "This might actually be worse." You say holding out the deep gash across the center of your hand.

"I'm so sorry, again, y/n." Stan says as Eddie begins to dress the wound, quickly adding a butterfly bandage to help the healing process. "You're soaked in blood." Bev says as she examines your shirt. Suddenly you start laughing. Shakily as first but then a hearty guffaw. Everyone stares at you until Eddie starts to laugh too, then Stan, then everyone else.

You start to calm down and feel a wave a relief wash over you. "We n-need to g-get Mike." Bill says as he stops laughing. You all nod your head and run over to your bikes. "Oh shoot, Stan, we left ours over by the Standpipe." You say to Stan next to you. "Oh, yeah." He says, color leaving his face.

You both walk over to the street in front of the Standpipe, noticing now that the spot you fell has a pool of dried blood near the grass. "Here." You say handing Stan his bike. You watch as the others ride past you in this order, Bill, Bev, Eddie, and Ben. Stan and you follow after, peddling frantically to keep up.

"Turn here." Bill yells as you all turn onto a dirt road, heading towards a barn in the center of a field. "What the hell are you doing here?" Mike asks you all as you approach the opening of the barn. He was shoveling hay into what seems like a trough. "It took Richie." Bev says trying to catch her breath. "Oh." He says dropping his bunch of hay onto the floor, "doesn't It come out every 27 years? Are you sure Richie didn't just run away?" He asks questionably. "We fought an immortal entity and your trying to track its sleep schedule?" Eddie asks angrily. "It took my best friend, Mike, at this point I don't give a shit." You fill him in on everything trying to be as brief as possible. 

"Dang." Mike whispers as you all wait for his answer. "I guess we're making a trip to the sewers." You all start to bike off, when a deep voice calls out to you all. "Now where do you think your goin?" It yells. Everyone turns around and sees Mike's father standing in the doorway. "You still have chores to do!" He calls after Mike. "Can I please do them when I get home?" He calls back in a pleading tone. "I'll give you a deal, all your friends can help you finish, when you do you can leave." He nods his head and hops of his bike, letting it down haphazardly.

"Wait, I can't pick up hay! I'll have an allergic reaction, have you never seen what an allergic reaction looks like?" Eddie yells as you bend down to pick up a hay bale, promptly falling to your ass. "Damn! This thing is heavy!" You yell over Eddie and Ben's bickering, "I'll show you what an allergic reaction looks like, haystack!" Eddie yells panicky, then bending down he grabs a fistful of hay and begins to rub it on his skin. Almost immediately, an angered red rash appears on his rubbed raw skin. "Why the hell would you do that!" You scream as Eddie starts to rub hay on Ben. "I don't know!" He screeches as he continues to scrub, as if cleaning a plate with caked on grease.

"Get off me!" Ben yells, shoving Eddie to the ground. You run over to Ben and examine his arm, beads of blood appearing on irritated areas of skin. "I-i don't know what came over me!" Eddie cries out as tears begin to flow down his face. "I can't do this anymore. I just can't." You bend down, taking the hay out of his clenched fist, and give him a tight hug. "I know, I don't want to fight anymore either." You say, trying to comfort him.

"NO! Not It! I can fight that son of a bitch. What's horrible is lying to you all." Everyone stares at Eddie, anger and confusion in their eyes. "What?" You say, trying to keep your cool. "I-I don't have asthma." Everyone gasps, including you, as Eddie takes out his familiar inhaler. "My mom wants me to be so sick so bad that she told all the doctors I had asthma, when all the asthma is is in my head. Look, my medicines just water." You grab the inhaler from his shaking hand, looking at the label. H2O is the main ingredient, that and camphor.

"Wow." Ben says as he examines the now useless bottle. "W-when did you f-find out?" Bill asks, the now crying, Eddie. "5th grade." He replies between sobs. "That was years ago, Eddie. We're all 16 now are you telling me you kept that from us for this long?" Bev asks as she continues shoveling hay. "I'm sorry." He replies. Stan walks up next to you, shaking his head. "I can't believe this." He whispers to you, causing butterflies in your stomach. "Me either." You say back, still trying to process this news.

"Done!" Mike calls from the back of the barn, startled by the sight of Eddie crying on the floor. "dang what did I miss?" Bill fills him in, trying to be respectful of Eddie's feelings. "Yeah, they're gazebos." Eddie adds on, confusing the situation. "They're what?" You ask, trying to figure it out. "Gazebos, ya know like fake medicine?" He asks trying to spark a memory. "Wait, are you trying to say placebos?" Stan asks, fighting the urge to laugh. "Oh my god." Eddie says rolling his eyes, sending everyone into a fit of laughter. "C'mon guys, w-we have to g-go." Bill says nervously.


	7. The Conversation

YOUR POV-  
You all bike silently back towards the Barrens, ready to fight. "Hey, sorry about what happened in the street earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you." You whisper to Stan, not too quietly knowing that no one would say anything anyway.

STAN'S POV-  
What do you mean, sorry? He thinks to himself, struggling to find words. "Sorry? Man, I thought you knew me better y/n." He replies anger rising in his stomach. Wow I guess I was right. She doesn't love me. He watches as you twirl your beautiful (your color) hair between your thumb and index, blood from your nose gleaming in the sunlight making him cringe.

EDDIE'S POV-  
Richie... he thinks as he reaches for his inhaler, almost instantly stopping. You don't need it. He thinks again, watching you and Stan talk. He continues to bike, trying to ignore his closing lungs. Suddenly an image of his lung putting a "closed" sign on the door of his throat enters his brain. He giggles to himself as tears start to form in the corner of his eyes, his thoughts immediately going to Richie, a stub of a neck poking out from a plain white tee, now crimson with blood.

BEN'S POV-  
We're happily biking to our death we're unprepared and haven't planned and- his thoughts are interrupted by Bill whispering something to Bev. "After this, wanna catch a movie?" He asks making Bev blush. She doesn't love me. I knew this already. She'll go off and marry him and I'll have to watch as they grow up and move on, life will move on. At least for them. I'll never leave this town where nothing ever happens I will always be stuck in the good ole days. The days where I still thought Bev could love someone like me.

BEVERLY'S POV-  
"Absolutely, Big Bill!" She says back, her heart fluttering into her throat. Suddenly her heart drops when she remembers the poem. Your hair is winter fire, January embers, my heart burns there too. Suddenly everything clicks into place. Bill wrote the poem. She says to herself, trying to make herself believe that Bill wrote the poem. The same Bill she fell in love with many years ago. Even though underneath all the fake of Bill, she knew the truth. "January embers." She softly whispers to herself, noticing Ben slightly wince at the tiny, meaningless, words.

BILL'S POV-  
Oh my god I'm going on a date with Beverly Marsh. The girl I've loved since the summer of 5th grade. Bill thinks, inconspicuously looking over at Bev, his heart fluttering to life. He watches her fiery red hair bounce in the subtle breeze, complete with what looks like strands of pure gold. If we get out. He thinks to himself, remembering how narrowly they had avoided It last time. "Well, if we get out." He adds softly, making Bev swerve a little. "Yeah..."

MIKE'S POV-  
"I didn't say goodbye." Mike whispers to no one in particular. "Me neither." You whisper back, he notices tears streaming down your face. The blood. He thinks as he watches you peddle, legs pumping against the wheels. She's soaked in blood. Sharks can smell blood. He thinks oddly, trying to push the incoherent thought out of his brain. Sharks can smell blood. The thought ran through his brain, plastering itself to anything it can. I wonder if Turtles do too.


	8. Final Part 1

You start to cry, knowing that might've been the last time you'll see your mom, your dad, the last time you'll bike down the street, the last time you'll get to live. "Stan, I love you." You yell, making everyone come to a slamming halt. "Wha-?" Stan asks before you kiss him. Sweeter this time, more meaningful. You pull away and see that he's a shade of red you've never seen before

"Finally!" Bill calls out, nudging Ben. "I w-won." He says. Ben rolls his eyes and forks over a dollar bill from his back pocket. "Here." He says angrily, thrusting it into his hands. "I b-bet that you'd g-get together before the e-end of the w-w-weekend." Bill says, folding the dollar cockily. "I bet it'll be two weeks." Ben adds quietly. Stan laughs to himself as he wipes some blood off his cheek with the white cloth. "Let's kill this son of a bitch and get home!" He yells triumphantly as everyone continues to bike forward, the somber tone lifted slightly.

You all walk down the eerily familiar sewer, Eddie leading you every which way. "Turn left up here." He says, complete confidence. This time, Bev had three packs of matches, and you had two for back up (they happened to be in your jeans, lucky i guess). "Woah. W-watch our for t-this water." Bill says as Bev lights a match, revealing waist deep water. "This is disgusting." Stan whispers, groping for your hand in the dark. He grabs on and squeezes gently, a comforting feeling. 

"Was that you, Eddie?" Mike asks, his voice faltering. "Was what me?" Eddie asks back, completely unfazed. Suddenly an earsplitting scream breaks the silence followed by splashing movements. "ITS GOT ME!" Bev screeches as you light a match, revealing only her hair and what looks like a fin. "A SHARK!" Mike screams, swimming towards you and Stan. "HELP ME!" Bev screams as the water around her turns a dark color. Suddenly, Ben swims underwater, thrashing violently. You hear muffled cries, then the fun retreats at a record pace, struggling to turn around. Sharks can't swim backwards. You think as It turns into something else, a quick swish of something, and then It's gone. "I got It in the gills." Ben says calmly as he bobs to the top of the water.

"BEV! Are you ok?!" You scream, making your way over to her. "It got my leg pretty bad." She say, holding up her leg. You briefly see a glimpse of a bite mark, when Bill keeps pressing forward, carrying Bev on his back. She winces in pain when you finally reach lower water, noticing that you've been traveling at a small incline. "We can fix you up here." Eddie says, removing his fanny pack from its secure place around his neck. "We need to tie it off." You say, looking around the group. "I got it." Ben says, peeling off his, now soaked, sweatshirt, ripping the sleeve off at the hem. "Here." He says as he hands it to Eddie, who ties off the large bite wound at the knee. "Now we get bandages and wait for the bleeding to stop. I think one of us needs to stay back with-" "I'll d-do it. At least u-until the b-bleeding stops." Bill cuts in before Ben can say anything.

"We'll leave a trail of Bens shirt so you can find your way when it comes time. Here's my fanny pack." Eddie says, tossing it over to Bill who catches it smoothly. "Are you sure no one else should stay behind?" Ben asks hopefully. "No we need you." Stan says trying to encourage him. "You're the smartest of the group." You all nod in the darkness before wandering deeper into the sewers. "Up next is the place we found Patrick's body, remember?" Eddie asks the small group, "yeah, I wonder if it's still there." You ask, trying to get the creepy image of his corpse out of your head. Low and behold, his body still lays exactly where it was the last time. You start to develop the need to gag, but quickly suppress it. "We're almost there." Eddie says, stepping over the lifeless body.

You all walk into the room. The room you met It last time. You notice the small door across the ill-lit room, the carvings ominous as always. "Help. Me." You hear a choked voice shout. Richie. You think as you approach the door. You notice a pvc pipe by the wall, so you pick it up. "Better safe then sorry." You say quietly, no one paying any attention. "Richie?" Eddie calls out. No response. "RICHIE!" He screams as loud as he can, startling you. You all begin to call his name as you move closer to the door. "Who wants to open it?" Mike asks nervously. You walk up to the door and loudly swing it open, crawling into the spiders room. "Richie!" You scream as you spot him floating in the air, staring at the large spider like creature. Eddie runs over to him and grabs his feet, attempting feebly to pull him down suddenly he disappears.

Suddenly you get the feeling to scream, a loud releasing scream. You let out a scream so loud the entirety of Derry heard that scream, and talked about it for weeks to come. "This is a motherfucking sword!" You scream as you plow forward, knocking into the side of the creature with the pipe. It travels cleanly into it, slicing it open with a soft squishy sound. You drag it upwards towards the sky, black liquid beginning to ooze from the humongous gash. A loud inhuman cry comes from deep inside of your mind, not your thoughts, but the thoughts of It.


	9. Final Part 2

"Y/n! Watch out!" Stan screams as It lunges at you, It's legs narrowly avoiding your arm. You turn towards It and swing the pipe, missing by a hair. It whirls on you, black fluid flowing steadily from Its mouth. Suddenly you feel a hand grab your forearm and pull, sending you tumbling wildly towards them. "I got you." They say, pulling you into a tight hug. Stan you think as you look behind you.

"NO!" Bill screams as It lunges at him. Bill takes his fist and sends it hurtling towards It. His hand collides with It, sending it violently sprawling to the ground. "DIE!" Bev screams as she zooms over to It, kicking it in the head, stepping down. A horrible squishing sound comes out as Bev rubs her foot down on It, as if squishing a cockroach. Suddenly Bev stops and stares at the ground. Eyes glazed over a light hazel color.

"D-don't t-t-touch her!" Bill yells frantically, causing you to step back from her. It too has stopped moving and Its eye peers up at Bev, also the same hazel glaze covering it. 

EDDIE'S POV-  
"RICHIE!" He scream as he stumbles around in the spiders web. The occasional burning sensation shooting up his arm from touching the ivory webs. "RICH-" He almost screams when he looks up to the vacant face of Richie. No he thinks as tears begin to form in his eyes, his mind slowing to a halt. He reaches up his hands and tears away at the strings of sticky. He yells out screeches of pain as he continues to pull at the web, until Richie comes falling down onto him.

YOUR POV-  
"HELP ME!" You hear Eddie scream, making you run towards his voice. You see Eddie holding the lifeless body of Richie. "Oh my god." You whisper as you bend down to examine him. "We need to get the webs off of him." You say as you reach down to grab one, Eddie following your lead. Eventually you get all of them off, hands 3rd degree burned, but you don't notice. "RICHIE!" You scream violently, tears streaming down your bloody face. "Richie." Eddie says quietly, suddenly bending down to hug him. "Please, Richie I can't loose you. You're my best friend.". Suddenly, Richie opens his eyes, staring up at Eddie. "Geezus Eds, Get off me!" He says weakly, giggling slightly. Eddie let's out a soft sigh, then begins to cry, loudly and violently. A releasing feeling washes over you as you join him in tears. 

BEV'S POV-  
"ARE YOU READY?" It screams as she plummets further into the darkness, moving closer to the deadlights. She tries to scream as It continues to talk, talking about Turtles and deadlights? She glances over her shoulder and looks back at the titanic Turtle hurdling farther away from her. "Your hair is winter fire, January embers. My heart burns there too." She says to It, confidently and sure suddenly, a deep bellow of pain comes from deep inside her brain. I hurt It 

YOUR POV-   
"Whats happening to her!?" Ben yells at Bill, panic lacing his voice. "Just shh!" He yells back, pacing in front of the seemingly conquered being. "What's going on?" You ask as you enter the main chamber, where Bev is staring at It. "We don't know." Ben says back, his eyes not leaving Bev. "I'm back, in case you cared." Richie says as he enters behind you, leaning on Eddie for support. It's actually quite a sight since Richie towers over him. "Hey!" Mike says rushing over to them, grabbing Richie off Eddie.

STAN'S POV-  
"Y/n!" He yells as he runs over to you, wrapping his arms around you. He let's out a sigh as you rest your head on his chest. "You're safe." He says shakily as you nod your head against his polo. He lets go of you and looks back at Bev. "This is exactly what happened to Bill last time." You say, Stan looks over at you, watching you cross your arms in front of your chest, love rising within him. "Yeah." He replies nervously. 

YOUR POV-  
"What are we even supposed to do?" Mike asks, letting Richie sit on the moldy concrete floor. "I don't know." Eddie whispers back, trying to not disturb the silence. The comfort is found in silence you think oddly. Suddenly, Bev let's out a loud gasp of breath and crumbles to the floor, her bandaged leg bleeding wildly. "NO!" Bill screams as he grabs Bev, whisking her away from It, who has now reared up Its legs to slam down on her head.

BEN'S POV-  
He watches as Bill stoops over Bev, tears streaming down his face and onto hers. Suddenly, he feels the urge to run, so he runs. He runs as fast as he can into It, screaming at the top of his lungs. Somehow, he's able to knock into It's side, sending It tumbling backwards. He looks up, looking over to see if Bev's ok, when he sees her kissing Bill. "January embers?" Bev asks, laying her head against the ground. "What?" Bill asks, confusion plastered across his face. A wave of anger rushes over Ben. I'm gonna kill him he thinks as he calmly walks over to where It lays, Its eyes darting around madly. "This time, you're not coming back." Ben whispers as he leaps on top of It, everyone behind him yelling to stop. He starts to grab at anything he possibly can. Anything vital enough to kill It. Suddenly he hears you cry out as a sharp pain goes shooting up his leg, the one near Its mouth. He turns around and sees the monster holding the mutilated leg in his bloodied fangs. No. He thinks as everything starts to go hazy, his mind running a million miles an hour. So this is what it feels like, death. At least the pain is gone. I think I'm gonna be ok. I can't wait to see my mom when I get home.

BEV'S POV-  
"OH MY GOD!" Bev screams as an earsplitting scream pierces her brain, causing a monumental headache. She looks over just in time to see Ben rip It's heart out, one quick fluid motion. She rushes over to him and pulls him away from It, a bloody trail flowing behind him. "You're gonna be ok." She says between loud hitching sobs. You rush over and stand behind her now kneeling body. "January embers?" She asks, her face glowing wet in the dim retreating light. "My heart burns there too. I love you Bevvie." Ben manages to get out before his eyes glaze over. Everyone gathers around him and watches as Bev starts to scream-cry.

YOUR POV-  
You begin to walk over to It, who's now turning into a black ooze in front of you. All of a sudden the bodies start to float down from their places in the web. You look over and see an almost familiar face. You run over to see Gretchen. You bend down and wrap your arms around the cold body. You listen for a heartbeat of the child. A child. A child who will never grow up, never drive, never get her first kiss, never get married, never grow old. And among your thoughts you find the strength to cry. You sob into your hands, avoiding looking at the two lifeless bodies of people you know. People you laughed with, cried with, swam with. Suddenly you feel arms wrap around you, holding on tightly. "I love you, y/n." Stan whispers into your ear, his voice cracking from tears. "I love you too, Stan."


	10. 14 Years Later

"Hey mom? Can I go to the quarry with Gretchen?" Your son Charlie asks, pleadingly. "NO!" You practically yell, making him back up. "Geez." He replies, running back to his room. "What was that about?" Stan asks as he walks into the room, folding back up the newspaper. "Oh, nothing." You say giving him a peck on the lips. Suddenly your phone starts ringing, startling you both. "I got it." You say walking over to your house phone. 

"Hello?" You say nervously. "Bill and me would LOVE to have the Uris's over for dinner!" Beverly says cheerfully, a voice coming out from the background. "Oh, and Bill will be barbecuing! We've also invited the Kaspbrak's, Hanlon's, and Tozier's." "We'll be there." You say, Stan looking confusingly back at you. "Hey kids!" You yell out as they come careening into the kitchen, legos in hand. "We're going to go to the Denbrough's for dinner tonight!" You say cheerfully as Charlie erupts into whoops and hollers. "I get to see Ben!" He says, making Gretchen pout. "Now he'll ignore me." She says grumpily as only a 5 year old can do. "Charlotte Tozier is coming too!" You say making her cheer too. "Yay!" They both shout in unison as the run back to their rooms. 

"Does Mike have any kids? I can never keep track." Stan asks, pouring himself a glass of iced tea. "He does, William remember? Kind of a shy kid but insanely sweet and smart. Named after his father that died from cancer the year we, what did we do that year?" You ask, your mind completely blank. "We were 16 right?" He asks back, the same blankness behind his eyes. "I don't even remember anything from being 16, except for Ben dying and finding Gretchen's body somewhere. I don't remember where or how Ben died. Or really who Ben was..." Stan responds. You try to remember but everything is completely gone. That's what happens when you defeat It.

"Want a beer, Stan the man?" Richie calls out as you enter the backyard gate of the Denbroughs. "Hey!" Bev yells as she runs over to you both, hugging tightly. "I brought this for you!" You say handing her a bottle of nice red wine. "Oh! Perfect for mama's 'special' cup." Bev says, making you laugh. You all sit around catching up about your week. Eddie and Myra arrive last, walking in carrying a humongous casserole dish. "Oh, Myra, you didn't have too-" Bev begins before Myra interrupts, "its for freezing, it tastes great as leftovers!" She responds as Bev takes the heavy dish out of her hands. "Hey Eds!" Richie calls out, getting up to give him a hug. "How's life been treating ya?" He asks pushing a beer into his hands. "Good, we actually have an announcement if you could gather everyone together." "Kids!" You screams as William rushes over, standing at his mothers side.

Eventually everyone gets together, watching Eddie and Myra closely. "Well, we were wondering if we could invite someone over?" He asks, looking at Bill. "I mean, sure." He responds completely stutter less (he has been since he was 17) "what if we told you they were already here?" He asks, making everyone look around. "THEY'RE IN ME! IM PREGNANT!" Myra calls out making everyone scream for joy. "This calls for some sparkling apple cider!" Joyce (Mike's wife) calls out, wandering inside the house. "I'll go help her." Greta Tozier says, walking in after her. (It shocked everyone when Greta got together with Richie but you all were able to put the past behind you particularly Eddie).

"Yay!" You call out as the Kaspbraks tell you the plan for the gender reveal party. "We were thinking of having one next week, since they figured out the gender yesterday. You'll all get invited." Myra explains as you mentally make a note to save the date. "I'm needing to head out now." Mike says, getting up and popping his back, "us too." Eddie says, doing the same. "Well, we might as well head out too. Charlotte?" Richie calls out as she bobs over, curly hair restrained but large red bows. "Bye everyone, love you!" Bev says as they leave one by one. "We should head out too." You say to Stan, getting up to get the kids. "We'll see you, hopefully, at the reveal party?" Bill asks looking at you. "Absolutely!" You both say almost in unison.

THE PARTY  
"Everyone gather around!" Eddie calls as you and Stan make your way to the front, champagne glasses in hand. "We've decided to release balloons for our reveal!" Myra says, turning towards the box behind her. "Are you ready?" Eddie asks, bending down to open the box. "Yes!" She yells. He peels back the tape and opens the flap, gasping loudly. Suddenly four pink balloons come floating out from the box, making a memory of balloons come back to you. Red balloons. Everyone starts cheering when all of a sudden Myra's sister comes out, wheeling two new boxes behind her. Eddie bursts in tears as she lifts the box onto the small stage, maneuvering them to the center.

"What does that mean?" Stan asks cluelessly. "WE'RE HAVING TRIPLETS!" Myra screeches as Eddie opens both boxes, revealing two girls and a boy. "Wow." You say to yourself as everyone laughs and cheers, cries and smiles. "Almost ready to go?" Stan asks, you both have to get home to pay the babysitter (even though the 10 year old Charlie thinks he can watch them alone and protests loudly every time) "yeah." You say when suddenly you catch a glimpse of a red balloon amongst the blue ones. You examine the white, dripping printing on the side, "You'll float too." .


End file.
